Love or Best Friend?
by Ayuha chaan
Summary: "...Kita nggak mungkin marahan, 'kan kita best friend, ya nggak?" / "...Istri Sasuke," / "Kau ngambek lagi?..." / "Satu ciuman dulu, baru kuberi tahu," / hidup yang kadang harus memilih . memilih cinta atau sahabat ? / Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Olaaa Minna~

Saya hadir kembali.. membawakan Fanfiction fandom Naruto. Cek it out..

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**T**

**INDONESIA**

**Romance - Friendship**

**Love or best friend ?**

Suatu hari, saat dimana angin berhembus mesra menyentuh kulit dengan manja. Saat dimana matahari sudah ingin beristirahat dari tahtanya yang akan dipindah alih kepada bulan sang purnama. Tampaklah seorang gadis _pink _sedang duduk termenung. Ia tampak sedang merenungkan sesuatu masalah yang menimpanya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap langit sore yang hampir berwarna hitam pekat yang berarti menandakan malam pun akan tiba. Hembusan angin sore yang dingin itu sesekali menampar pelan pipinya, lalu ia mengenyahkan fikiran negatifnya dan beranjak dari tempat ia merenungkan fikirannya yang rumit.

Angin sore yang telah berganti menjadi angin malam yang dinginnya sangat menusuk kulit putih gadis itu pun ia enyahkan, ia menganggap kalau angin itu adalah angin pembuang fikiran rumitnya. Beberapa kali ia menghirup angin dingin itu agar paru-parunya tidak kosong dan berisi bergantian dengan oksigen dan karbondioksida, beberapa kali pula ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, guna mengenyahkan sesuatu yang kini mengganjal di hati dan fikirannya. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini, apakah itu tentang keluarga, kerabat, sahabat, atau pun pacar, apapun itu yang pasti rasanya ia ingin pergi dari alam duniawi yang penuh kekesalan dan berpindah ke Surga, tempat yang semua makhluk ingin tempati.

-Konoha High School-

Kini, matahari tiba kembali di tahtanya untuk menerangi alam semesta. Tampak pula gadis _pink _itu kini sedang menggendong tas berwarna serasi dengan rambutnya dan tak lupa pula dengan ekspresi pandangan kosongnya. Ia tengah menyusuri jalan di koridor sekolahnya untuk tiba di sebuah tempat, dimana ia akan mengambil dan menyimpan barang-barang pribadinya, loker sekolah. Wajah lesunya membuat gadis berambut _blonde, _bermata _aquamarine _itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa gerangan, forehead?" tanya gadis berambut _blonde_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino," balas gadis _pink _itu kepada lawan bicaranya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyusuri lokernya tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Jika wajahmu jelek seperti itu kau pasti memiliki masalah, forehead. Ceritakan saja padaku," ujar gadis bermata _aquamarrine _yang kita ketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka itu.

"Haha. Lucu sekali kau," sindir gadis _pink_. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu menghela nafas. Kesabarannya hampir habis menghadapi sahabat keras kepalanya ini.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak suka melihat kau berwajah seperti ini. Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku, aku siap membantumu. Jangan-jangan kau sudah meragukanku sebagai sahabatmu?" Ino menatap Sakura penuh selidik.

Sakura membanting pintu lokernya, kesal. "Jangan campuri urusanku, Ino! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!" bentak Sakura kasar, matanya penuh amarah. Ia meninggalkan Ino yang kini terduduk lemas.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan nyeri di dada ketika sahabatku sendiri tidak menghiraukanku. Bahkan ia membentakku dan tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah kurasa, aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Begitu brengseknya aku berkata seperti itu pada sahabatku. Ingin saja kuhantamkan kepalaku ini ke tembok yang menjulang kaku dan dingin itu. Aku pun tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mengoyak fikiranku. Apapun itu, maafkan aku.. Ino.

Kini, aku berada di samping Ino yang tampaknya terpukul dengan kata-kataku barusan, ia menjadi pucat, dan bahkan seperti tak bernyawa lagi, sontak ku guncang-guncangkan tubuh lemasnya itu.

"I..Ino ?" berulang kali kuguncangkan tubuh lemas itu, namun tak ada respon apapun dari sang empunya tubuh.

"Enggg," ketika kubuka gorden jendela itu, tiba-tiba Ino bergumam seperti terusik karena cahaya matahari yang menusuk matanya.

"I..Ino? kau tidak apa-apa?" sontak aku lari kehadapan Ino yang mulai menggosok-gosokkan punggung tanggannya ke matanya mencoba memperjelas pandangannya.

"Emhh.. Sakura, kau kah itu?" Ino menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya, aku Sakura," aku pun ikut duduk di samping Ino.

"Oh," hanya itu respon terakhir dari Ino sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"A..ada apa? Kau marah padaku soal tadi? Maafkan aku, Ino!" aku mengejarnya. Kata-kata peminta maafku tadi rasanya sedikit membentak.

"Dengarkan aku ya, Sakura. Tadi kau bilang aku itu bukan siapa-siapanya dirimu, tapi kenapa kau malah mengejarku? Yah kuanggap kau juga bukan siapa-siapanya aku!" Ino memberikan penekanan di kata 'kau juga bukan siapa-siapanya aku!' itu sangat menyesakkanku.

"Ino..ino.. maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja berkata seperti itu tadi. Tadi itu aku terbawa emosi, jadi maafkan aku," aku berusaha mengejarnya lagi.

"Sakura.. aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mendiamkanmu juga, tapi sepertinya kau butuh kudiamkan. Aku akan berbicara lagi padamu saat kau sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku," Ino menyekaku untuk tidak mengejarnya.

"Kau menganggapku asing?" aku bertanya.

Ino pun berbalik, "ya, kau sangat asing," dan ia kembali berjalan.

Bagaimana mungkin sahabatku menganggapku asing? Atau ia marah padaku?

**End Sakura POV**

Tubuh gadis _pink_ itu bergetar, rasanya air di matanya akan meluncur dari pelupuknya. Ia mengangis. Ia menangisi sifatnya hari itu. Ia rasa ia sangat brengsek saat itu. Fikiran demi fikiran kembali muncul di otaknya yang membuatnya mumet dan frustasi. Tiba-tiba _handphone-_nya bergetar, tanda sms masuk.

_From : chickenbutt_

_To : forehead_

_Sakura, besok kau siap kan?_

Ternyata kekasih tercintanya yang meng-sms-nya. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi ia me-_reply _sms dari kekasihnya itu.

_From : forehead_

_To : chickenbutt_

_Iya sasuke, aku siap._

Lagi-lagi Sakura kembali merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia belum bisa cerita kepada sahabatnya, namun ia juga sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Penyesalan demi penyesalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu pun menghela nafas panjang, menandakan dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan situasi seperti ini. Pemikirannya pun beralih ketika seorang anak kecil terjatuh dan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir mutiaranya. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Adik kecil, kau tidak apa-apa?" sakura mencoba bersikap ramah.

"hiks.. aku tidak apa-apa, kak. Aku hanya terjatuh saja.. hiks," anak kecil itu tetap menangis.

Tiba-tiba, petaka menjemput Sakura kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, sayang?" suara yang amat sangat Sakura kenal.

"Iya, ayah," anak kecil itu menjawab.

"Tidak mungkin!" sakura yang tidak kuat melihat sesosok lelaki dihadapannya pun langsung menampar lelaki itu.

"Kakak kenapa menampar ayahku?" tanya anak kecil itu polos.

"..." Sakura hanya terkejut oleh ucapan anak kecil itu dan lari menjauh dari sosok anak kecil polos yang menurutnya terkutuk itu.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa 'kan?" anak kecil itu menyelidiki ayahnya yang habis ditampar.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, sayang," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Dia itu siapa, yah?" tanyanya.

"Dia itu..." kata-kata sang ayah terpotong ketika suara merdu memanggil mereka.

"Ayo cepat kita pulang, sebentar lagi malam loh," suara dari seorang wanita berparas cantik.

"Iya, ibu. Ayo ayah kita pulang," jawab adik kecil itu.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum dan menuntun anaknya untuk menemui ibunya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To Be Continued_

**Holaaaa~ **_**fanfiction **_**saya kali ini ceritanya TBC.. jadi mohon maaf jika **_**update **_**nya kelamaan.**

**Jadi, saya membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian supaya bagus untuk kedepannya..**

**Saya harap tidak ada **_**Silent readers **_**yaaa orz**

**Soalnya saya butuh sekali saran dan kritik dari kalian semua.**

**Silahkan me-**_**review **_** dengan mengklik tombol bertuliskan **_**'Review' **_**di bawah ini.. Arigatou.**

**Salam hangat,**

**Ayuha chaan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwaaaa~ mangap eh maaf udah lama gak apdet XD

Soalnya gara-gara uts jadinya imajinasinya ilaang *curcol *plak

Yaudah kita lanjut aja nyoookk~~

_Reply Review _duluu nyoook :

**Sasusaku Lovers **: halooo jugaaao)/ eh ? amacaaa ? ciusmiapaaah ? *nahloh* arigatou deeh;;) ini sudah update yaa walau lamaaa. Ikutin terus ya perkembangan fict ini.

**Blue-nyan **: iyaa yang part 1 udah update;) masasih bahasanya keren._. mau tau siapa yang ditampar Sakura ka nada di chap ini. Ikutin fict ini terus yaa.

**KitoUsagiBianca **: hehe arigatou. Okedeh , ini sudah lanjut.

**Nadialovely **: siapaa nya ada di chap inii. Udah lanjuutt.

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**INDONESIA**

**Romance – Friendship**

**Love or Best Friend?**

"Dia itu siapa, yah?" tanyanya.

"Dia itu…" kata-kata sang ayah terpotong ketika suara merdu memanggil mereka.

"Ayo cepat kita pulang, sebentar lagi malam loh," suara dari seorang wanita berparas cantik.

"Iya, ibu. Ayo ayah kita pulang," jawab adik kecil itu.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum dan menuntun anaknya untuk menemui ibunya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore yang dingin, matahari sudah tak tampak lagi, langit berubah menjadi kelabu dan sudah dikelilingi oleh awan yang tak tampak putih lagi. Angin dingin itu sedikit menampar pelan tubuh seorang gadis _pinky _yang tengah mengalirkan mutiara dari matanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" teriaknya dikala tangisnya.

Iya pun menggenggam _handphone_-nya untuk menelepon seseorang

"_Moshi moshi? Ada apa Sakura?" _tanya seseorang diseberang.

"_Aku ingin menemuimu, apa kau ada di apartemen?" _Sakura langsung _to the point_.

"_Hmm.. jujur aku masih marah soal tadi siang di sekolah, tapi lupakan saja. Yaa aku sedang di apartemen sekarang, ayo cepat datang, sebelum Sai menjemputku untuk pergi kencan," _celotehnya panjang lebar.

"_Kau masih ingat ternyata, aku sih sudah lupa soal tadi siang," _Sakura masih mencoba mengingat momen tersebut.

"_Ahahaha.. itu karena kau terlalu banyak fikiran, Sakura," _tampaknya orang yang diteleponnya sudah paham betul sifatnya Sakura.

"_Kau benar, Ino. Yasudah, aku akan ke apartemenmu sebelum malam,"_

"_Haai' Jaa," _Percakapan mereka pun berakhir.

Kembali, air itu menganak sungai di pelupuk matanya Sakura. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. yang jelas, ia sudah muak dengan semua deritanya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen Ino

_Ding..dong..ding..dong.. _suara bel apartemennya Ino terdengar, pertanda ada tamu.

"Sebentar," Ino tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu apartemennya.

_Kriiieeeeeett.._

"Sakura? Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau sakit? Kau pucat sekali!" Ino menjadi gelagapan dan panik ketika melihat wajah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Ino! Soal yang tadi siang di sekolah!" Sakura malah meminta maaf.

"Haha.. kau lucu, Sakura. Aku tidak marah kok, tadi itu aku cuma nge-tes kamu doang. Kita nggak mungkin marahan, 'kan kita _best friend_, ya nggak?" Tanya Ino kembali.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan yang membuat mereka berdua pun berpelukan. Seakan melepas rindu selama seharian tidak saling tegur sapa.

**.**

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Kalau misalnya seseorang yang sangat kau cintai itu sudah memiliki istri, bahkan anak, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanpa sadar, gadis _pink _itu telah menceritakan dirinya.

"Jangan-jangan, Sasuke?" ino terheran-heran.

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk.

"Ah! Kau hanya mengigau saja! Kau tak punya bukti kuat akan hal itu," Ino mencoba meremehkannya.

"Tapi, tadi siang aku bertemu dengan anak dan..." perkataan Sakura terpotong.

"Dan?" ino menjadi penasaran.

"...Istri Sasuke," seketika, air mata mulai membasahi mata Sakura dan mengalir deras di pipinya. Ino yang melihat menjadi iba, dia pun langsung mendekap tubuh gadis mungil yang telah lemah itu. Sakura hanya menahan tangisnya, ia tak ingin menangis lagi.

"Sakura! Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menangis sepuasmu? Kau akan menjadi tenang jika kau melampiaskannya! Ayo lampiaskan! Menangislah!" Ino berusaha menyemangati Sakura. Dan benar saja, akhirnya sakura pun menangis dengan puasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke menjadi pusing ketika mengingat kejadian tadi siang, ia sangat tak mengerti, kenapa anaknya bisa ada di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya melamun, apa ada masalah?" wanita merah berkacamata itu pun bertanya ketika melihat Sasuke yang aneh.

"Hn," hanya itu yang Sasuke jawab.

"Oh, _Thanks _ya untuk kata 'Hn'mu, tapi jangan sampai Naruto melihat kau sedih, dia anak kesayanganku, dan dia sangat sayang padamu,"

"Karin diamlah! Atau kau mau aku hajar? Pulanglah bersama anakmu," perkataan Sasuke seperti ingin mengusir wanita merah yang bernama Karin itu.

"Kau ngambek lagi? Hhh~ yasudahlah, aku dan Naruto akan pulang," Karin pun langsung pulang bersama Naruto.

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto ada di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura? Apa sakura masih ingin bertemu denganku atau tidak, ya? Sepertinya ia marah padaku, dapat dilihat dari teleponku yang tak satupun ia angkat. Tapi, bagaimana dengan besok? Aku harus pergi ke rumah Sakura sekarang!

**.**

Di malam yang cukup dingin ini, aku hanya berteriak dan berteriak. Aku frustasi mengingat semuanya. Beberapa kali angin dingin itu menggerogoti badanku hingga menjadi sangat amat dingin. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini aku merasakan kehilangan dan kekhawatiran. Padahal, selama ini aku terlihat _cool _dan tak akan peduli soal siapapun.

"Sakuraa!" aku berteriak di depan pintu kosnya. Namun, tak ada jawaban.

"Kau mencari siapa, anak muda?" Tanya seorang nenek yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sakura," tanpa banyak omong, aku langsung _to the point_.

"Sakura sedang tidak ada di rumahnya, mungkin dia pergi ke rumah temannya,"

"Hn," aku langsung meninggalkan nenek dan tempat itu.

**.**

Apa benar Sakura benci padaku, aku akan meneleponnya sekali lagi.

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat menerima panggilan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan," _Operator itu hanya menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan pesan.

"_Sakura, aku minta maaf soal tadi siang. Aku harap kau mau datang besok jam 4 di taman, aku tidak marah kalau misalnya kita tidak jadi pergi. Yang kuharapkan hanyalah kehadiranmu di taman, aku akan menjelaskan segalanya, kalau anak yang tadi itu bu... _Oh kuso!_" _aku mengumpat ketika pesanku hanya setengahnya yang terkirim, ntah karena aku kehabisan pulsa atau memang pesan suara itu diberi waktu. Yang jelas, aku mau Sakura mendengar pesan suaraku dan datang tepat pada waktunya, aku akan menebus segala kesalahanku!

**End Sasuke POV**

Sosok _pink _itu pun kembali ke dalam kos reyotnya, ia tidak sekaya sahabatnya yang mempunyai apartemen. Sebenarnya dulu Sakura pernah ditawari Ino untuk tinggal di apartemennya, namun Sakura menolak, alasannya ia ingin hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan siapapun untuk kebutuhan ekonominya.

Sakura menggapai _handphone_-nya dan melihat 50 _missed call_ dan 1 pesan suara. Langsung saja ia mendengarkan isi pesan suara untuknya, yang ia tahu itu dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"_Sakura, aku minta maaf soal tadi siang. Aku harap kau mau datang besok jam 4 di taman, aku tidak marah kalau misalnya kita tidak jadi pergi. Yang kuharapkan hanyalah kehadiranmu di taman, aku akan menjelaskan segalanya, kalau anak yang tadi itu bu..." _isi pesan suara itu hanya berhenti disitu.

"Aku tidak janji, maaf Sasuke," balasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Konoha High School-

"Kyaaa! Sasuke datang ke sekolah wanita! Dia sangat _cool_!" teriak seorang siswi yang tampak norak.

"Permisi nona, apa kau melihat Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kepada seorang wanita bercepol dua_._

"Satu ciuman dulu, baru kuberi tahu," tampaknya wanita ini pecicilan.

"Oh kau tak usah bercanda!" Sasuke tampak geram.

"Yasudah," wanita bercepol dua itu tampak akan pergi.

"Hn, tunggu nona!" Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkah wanita tadi. Wanita itu pun berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke, seketika Sasuke langsung menciumnya. Sasuke tidak sadar, banyak mata yang menatap mereka, karena mereka berciuman di depan umum. Dan Sasuke pun tak sadar, mata _emerald _gadis _pink _itu juga melihat aksi ciuman mereka.

"Oke, Sakura ada di situ," wanita bercepol dua itu menunjuk Sakura yang tepat di depan mereka. Mengetahui dirinya ditunjuk, Sakura langsung lari.

"Sakuraa!" Sasuke berusaha mengejar Sakura.

Sasuke berhasil mengejar Sakura, di bawah sinar matahari pagi, Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Sakura dengan penuh kecintaan dan kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To Be Continued_

Walaaaa.. this is it! Chapter duanyaa! Mudah-mudahan readers-sama pada suka ya, dan gomenne karena update-nya kelamaan. Mudah-mudahan aja nanti chap 3 nya nggak kayak gini lagi, yang update-nya kelamaan.

Oke, sekarang Ayuha memohon kepada readers-sama untuk menyumbangkan sepatah dua kata kritiknya di menu _reviews_, karena Ayuha perlu banget sama kritik dan saran kalian semua! Arigatou!

Salam hangat,

Ayuha Chaan.


End file.
